


Why Are You Crying?

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Sam Leaves for Stanford, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Dean cries when Sam leaves for Stanford, and his father wants to know why- short wincest drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short work of my version of when Sam left for Stanford and how Dean reacted (when he was gone).

Dean stood in silence, his body shaking from what had just happened. Tears stung his eyes and stained his cheeks, sobs wracking his body. He rarely cried, almost never, yet here he was, crying like a newborn baby. Could you blame him? The person he loved most, more than anyone in the whole world had just left him for College.

His father may have been hurt, but he was completely destroyed.

“Why are you crying” his father’s words came out harsh, dripping with venom. Dean could already hear his father screaming about how his boys, correction: boy, shouldn’t be crying. That was not what a winchester would do.

Dean couldn’t answer as he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to get rid of the sobs that shook his body. It also prevented him from seeing the rage in his Father’s eyes, the rage that would be taken out on him for a while.

“I asked you a question, Dean. Why are you crying?” he said a little louder, his body moving closer to Dean’s. It took everything within him to not flinch away from his father, to not cower in a corner.

How could he even be acting like this? He was a hunter who had killed monsters plenty of times. Not a single time had he ever shed a tear or gave mercy to them. Not once did he feel remorse as some even begged for mercy, to live in peace like humans. Yet here he was, completely broken by the fact Sam had left them.

“I’m crying because Sam left, sir” his voice sounded small, soft, pathetic. He had never sounded so weak in his entire life, and the fact he did only infuriated his father even more. Not to mention that when he said ‘sir’, he had felt sick to his stomach as if the word was poison itself.

“There is no reason you should ever cry, especially for this dumbass reason. Sam decided that he didn’t want the life of a hunter, he wanted to be normal, well guess what? No one can escape the life of a hunter!” He yelled, slamming his hand against the wall, causing Dean to flinch.

He could barely look his father in the eyes as a part of him felt guilty as to what had just happened. He was a good chunk of the reason Sam left. All because he wanted to love Sam more than anyone else could, make him feel better than anyone else could, but it overwhelmed him; it wasn’t his fault Dad almost caught them sinning many times.

“I love him! I was there for him when you weren’t! At night when he had nightmares, he never screamed for you! He screamed for me! All you ever did was punish him for wanting to be normal, and now he’s gone! It’s your fault, bastard” He spat. It was only a few seconds before a fist connected with his jaw, sending him a few steps back.

“Don’t you ever say that! I am your father and you will respect me!” He practically roared. Dean had a hand touching his jaw, the other clenched at his side to prevent him from punching his own father.

“No, you stopped being my father long ago. The only family, the only love I ever had was from Sammy, not you. You were too obsessed with cases and finding the demon that killed mom. We wanted to find it too, but we never put it before family” He boldly said. In the back of his mind he knew he didn’t mean those harsh words, but they just kept spilling out.

His father closed the space between them, looking eye to eye with Dean. It was almost as if he was searching for something in his eyes, mouth, or overall posture. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t want to punch his father in the face, and let go of all the anger in him. Oh how he wanted his father to know what he just did, what he took away from him. It wasn’t just a brother, no, it was his lover.

“How did I ever stop being your father? Sam always ran away, always. He never wanted to stay with us, with you, so how is he more family then I am? I never ran away from you, even when you screwed shit up. I made sure to get you out of it, to bring you back to us. He wanted to get as far away as possible, at least I want to stay” His words were harsh, and Dean was almost certain his father would come to regret those words.

He could tell his eyes were giving away little bits and pieces of a puzzle, and it was only a matter of time before his father figured it out. Yet he didn’t break the stare with his father, he wanted him to see the pain he felt by losing Sam, and what he meant to him. How even if he had tried, Sam would never be replaced. No one could kiss him, touch him, and drive him insane like Sam could.

He wanted his father to see it all, but at the same time he didn’t.

“What is it Dean? Why do you care so greatly about Sam when I was the one who gave you everything?” It was a simple question with layers and layers of meaning. Dean could tell his father had a few more pieces left before he could see the big picture.

It thrilled and scared him that his father might know what had went on between him and his brother. If Sam were here, he would have said something like nonchalant to get Dad off of his trail. Well, not Dean.

“I love him Dad, more than anything else in this world. I saw my love walk right out of that door, and my father told him to never come back” Tears streamed down his face, onto his shirt. His heart had began to throb and felt as if someone was squeezing it. His stomach was in knots as he saw the expression of his father’s face, telling him he solved the puzzle.

“Dean…” he trailed off, unable to find words to say to his son. Although it was only his name, he could hear the disgust and rage in it. He opened his mouth, wanting to respond, but nothing came out. The look in his father’s eyes told him it was best if he didn’t speak at all.

“Leave. Now. Don’t come back until you’re right” was all he said as he moved away from Dean, leaning back against the wall. He knew that saying anything to his Dad would only disappoint him further, and it was more wise if he were to just leave. A part of him even wanted to ask his Dad what he meant, to play stupid, but that wouldn’t do him much good.

“Yes sir” he mumbled as he walked to the door, and left the room.

He thought that maybe in a few days he would return to his father, say he was okay, and push his feelings for Sam away. He could say he was sorry for what he said, for what he did, and join his father in hunts. Yeah, he could forget his feelings for Sammy, it’s not like he was coming back to him.

He made his choice, and now Dean will make his.


End file.
